Jimmyandfriends' Channel
Members of Jimmy's Clan *Jimmy Neutron *Carl Wheezer *Sheen Estevez *Otis *Dag *Pip *Ben *Daisy *Pig *Duke *Freddy *Miles *Bessy *E.B. *Alvin Seville *Flint Lockwood *Timmy Turner *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Bo Peep *Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles *Kermit the Frog *Simon Seville *Dexter *Fix-it Felix, Jr. *Theodore Seville *King Candy *Gru *Wreck-it Ralph *Eugene H. Krabs *Luigi and Guido *Anna *Sam Sparks *Elsa *Kristoff *Mike Wazowski *James P. Sullivan *Olaf *Emmet Brickowski *Wyldstyle *Batman *Unikitty *Vanellope Von Schweetz *Hans *Flapjack *Bubbie *Fievel Mousekewitz *Margo Gru *Gobo Fraggle *Mokey Fraggle *Red Fraggle *Boober Fraggle *Wembley Fraggle *Courage *Edith Gru *Agnes Gru *Lucy Wilde *Minions *Squeeze Toy Aliens *Nicelanders *Dee Dee *Steve the Monkey *Lazlo *Raj *Clam *Patsy Smiles *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Miss Piggy *The Chipettes *Shrek *Donkey *Fiona *Puss in Boots *Wallace *Gromit *Muriel Bagge *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Merida *Dracula *Mavis *Rapunzel *Flynn Rider *Sergeant Calhoun *Horton the Elephant *Jack Skellington *Sally Skellington *Rango *Yin *Yang *Danny Cat *Sawyer Cat *Wooly Mammoth *T.W. Turtle *Pudge *Tillie Hippo *Frances Albacore *LB Mammoth *Flanigan *Darla Dimple *Max *Fergy Fudgehog *Sinome Cinnomonkey *Hudson Horstasio *Berverly Badgescale *Blu *Jewel *Nico *Pedro *Nigel *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Simba *Nala *Pumbaa *Timon *Zazu *Pongo *Perdita *Weny Darling *John Darling *Micheal Darling *Skippy Rabbit *Melman *Dudley Puppy *Katty Katswell *Bewilderbeast *Red Death *King Louie *Monkeys *Eddy *Carl *Pacha *Hugo, Victor, and Laverne *Rabbit *Boog *Elliot *Po *Shifu *Princess Atta *Princess Bala *Z *Thomas the Tank Engine *Charlie Brown *Snoopy *Gumby *Eggs *Winnie Portley-Rind *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Joy *Sadness *Disgust *Fear *Anger *Oh *Tip *Po *Goofy List of Movies, TV shows and Video Games *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002-2006) * Barnyard (2006) * Back at the Barnyard (2007-2011) *Planet Sheen (2010-2013) *The Fairly OddParents (2001-present) *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) *Frozen (2013) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-present) *The "Toy Story" trilogy (1995, 1999, 2010) *The "Shrek" films (2001, 2004, 2007, 2010) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) and Monsters University (2013) *Despicable Me 1 (2010) and 2 (2013) *VeggieTales (1993-present) *VeggieTales in the House (2014-present) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 (2009) and 2 (2013) *Hop (2011) *Dexter's Labratory (1996-2003) *Fraggle Rock (1983-1987) *Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series (1987) *Cars 1 (2006) and 2 (2011) *Camp Lazlo (2005-8) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999-2002) *Wallace and Gromit (1989-present) *Brave (2012) *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2008-10) *Tangled (2010) *The "Alvin and the Chipmunks" films (2007, 2009, 2011) *A Chipmunk Christmas (1981) *Muppets (1954-present) *Hotel Transylvania (2012) and 2 (2015) *The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) *Rango (2011) *Yin Yang Yo (2006-2009) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *Vivia Piñata (2006-2009) *Rio (2011) and Rio 2 (2014) *Looney Tunes (1931-Present) *Space Jam (1996) *Looney Tunes: Back In Action (2003) *The Lion King (1994) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan 2: Return To Neverland (2002) *Robin Hood (1973) *The "Madagascar" Films (2005, 2008, 2012) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010-present) *How To Train Your Dragon films (2010 and 2014) *The Jungle Book films (1967 and 2003) *Ed Edd N Eddy (1999-2009) *The Emphorer's New Groove (2000) *The Hunchback Of Notre Dame movies (1996 and 2002) *Winnie The Pooh movies (1977, 2000, 2003, 2005, and 2011) *Open Season Movies (2006) *Kung Fu Panda 1 (2008), 2 (2011) and 3 (2016) *A Bugs Life (1998) *Antz (1998) *Thomas & Friends (1984)-present *Peanuts (1965)-present *Sesame Street (1969)-present *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Postman Pat (1981-2013)-present *Postman Pat: The Movie (2014) *Mickey Mouse (2006 and Movie)-persent *Inside Out (2015) *Zootopia (2016) *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) *The Good Dinosaur (2016) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *The Simpsons (1989-present) Category:Jimmyandfriends Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:TV Spoofs